wiki_rap_fanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
50 cent
right|200px 50 cent(Curtis James Jackson)nacío el 6 de julio de 1975,más conocido por su nombre artistico 50 cent,es un rapero,accionista,empresario y actor estadounidense.Alcanzó la fama mundial con el lanzamiento de sus álbumes Get Rich or Die Tryin (2003)y The Massacre (2005),ambos de ellos logrando el multi-platino. biografia: Mucho antes de convertirse en una celebridad, 50 Cent vivió todas esas situaciones sobre las que todos los rappers hablan pero que pocos en realidad frecuentaron. Educado en las ásperas calles del barrio de Queens (Nueva York), el pequeño Curtis Jackson observó como a su alrededor se movían narcotraficantes, proxenetas, asesinos y prostitutas. La violencia presenciada desde muy temprana edad marcó a fuego su futura relación con la música. Producto de esta espesa cultura, ya de adolescente comenzó a estructurar rimas que hablaban de la crudeza de la vida, ubicándolo en el rol de narrador y protagonista. Hijo de un hogar quebrado, con una imagen negativa de sus padres, 50 Cent solía deambular por las calles asaltando y vendiendo crack, mientras estaba bajo la custodia de su abuela. También conoció la dureza de la ley, cuando pasaba largos períodos a la sombra. A mediados de los noventa, 50 Cent decidió alejarse del delito para volcarse al rap. Se acerco con un demo a Jam Master Jay de Run DMC, y éste lo fichó para su sello JMJ Records. Sin embargo, la compañía de Jay no contaba con la infraestructura necesaria para lanzarlo al estrellato, por lo que finalmente firmó con Columbia Records. Por este sello salió su debut, Power of the dollar, un disco del cual se cortaron algunos singles exitosos, entre ellos "Thug love" y “How to rob”. Esta última canción era una feroz critica contra las estrellas del hip hop que le valió numerosas represalias. Poco después del lanzamiento del single, 50 Cent fue apuñalado en un estudio de Manhattan, y durante el 2000 recibió 9 tiros de una pistola 9 mm. Los disparos le perforaron la mejilla, sus manos, piernas y muslo, llevándolo al borde de la muerte. Al enterarse del hecho, su sello discográfico se desentendió del tema y abandonó al polémico rapper a la deriva. Recuperado, durante los siguientes dos años 50 Cent volvió a trabajar con bajo perfil en el underground, asociándose con el productor Sha Money XL y colaborando en algún compilado de hip hop. Mientras tanto, su intimidante imagen se iba erigiendo lentamente en un mito del rap de la costa este. Dos temporadas más tarde se convertía en una de las figuras más tentadoras para varios sellos que se lo disputaban. Sin embargo, el popular Eminem, quién se había declarado fan de 50 Cent en una entrevista radial, afiló el lápiz y tras una oferta millonaria se quedó con el controversial rapper. Em y su mentor, el prestigioso Dr. Dre, pusieron manos a la obra y, luego de varios meses de grabación, colocaron a 50 Cent en la cima con el lanzamiento internacional en el 2002 de Get rich or die tryin’, un disco combativo que, ya desde la misma portada, generó polémica. Meses más tarde, con el álbum inamovible en los primeros puestos de los charts, 50 Cent volvió a ser noticia gracias a que el FBI lo encarceló por posesión de armas. The Massacre, su álbum de 2005, lo catapultó a la cima de todos los charts. En marzo de 2005, 50 Cent tenía el primer puesto del ranking de álbumes, el de simples, y otros dos temas en el Top Five del mismo chart. Un éxito sin precedentes que evoca a la locura por Los Beatles en los ´60. En el 2007 regresó con Curtis, disco en el que Justin Timberlake y Eminem figuran como los invitados más destacados. Discografía: Álbumes no oficiales: *''The power of the dollar(1999)'' ''Álbumes de estudio: *Get Rich or Die Tryin''' (2003) *''The Massacre'' (2005) *''Curtis'' (2007) *''Before I Self Destruct'' (2009) *''5 (Murder by Numbers)'' (2012) Categoría:rapero